retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
The Everling Lockets
on the ramparts (Quest Step #5)| }} This is the main access quest for . At least one person in your group will need to complete this quest, in order for your group to access the second floor and basement. This access quest is necessary in order to complete most of the quests in the . Note: Once you've done it you will not be required to do it again. If you come back another time to finish up a Heritage Quest or something you can just waltz on down to Lord Everling and do your thing. No need to kill the sisters again. Pre-requisites * to unlock the balcony doors. This can be bypassed. See the Note in Step #7, below, for details. * to unlock the Library door. This can be bypassed. See the Note in Step #7, below, for details. Steps NOTE: While not part of the quest itself, steps 1-4 must be completed before you can accept the quest. Even if you partially complete steps 1-4 and zone out, you must reaccomplish the steps before you can talk to her in step 5. #You first meet Alexa in the Chapel Room (southeast corner of the ground floor). Alexa spawns after you slay the and the in the chapel. She tells you to meet her on the ramparts (up the stairs from Elise's Room). You will see her there AFTER getting the note in the the next few steps. #She sends you to the Game Room to find a note left there by the architect. Click on the dartboard, card table, pool table and the two pool cue racks (on opposite sides of the room) until someone gets the note. Examine the note and it tells you there is a secret passage accessed by rotating one of the candle holders in the hallway right outside this room. #Open the secret passage to the second floor . This is in the southwest corner of the ground floor, in the hallway by the door to the Games Room. The light fixture in the hallway can be selected and will open a secret passage. #Take the secret passage upstairs to Elise's Room. Click the book on the nightstand . This makes Elise spawn on the far side of the ramparts (this will be important later). #Walk upstairs and you will find Alexa a few feet north on the ramparts . Alexa speaks automatically when you approach. When her text is complete, accept the quest. #Travel around the ramparts and slay all 6 sisters. Going clockwise: #*Enter the west tower and go down the stairs, click on dresser to spawn and kill (35^^^) . #:Note: When you kill her, the door to the second floor from the room may open . You may wish to enter and collect quests from places like the Library if you did the access quests for those since they give credit for killing things later on like Nyth dolls. #*Go back up and continue around to the northwest tower and down the stairs to the bedroom, kill Crysta's Handmaiden . Go near the bed to spawn the dolls of Nyth. After killing them, click on the bed again to read her journal, which tells you to go to s room. #*Go back up and continue around to the northeast tower and down the stairs to the bedroom, kill (34^^) and (34^^^). #*If you did not already do so, read Elise's diary in the southwest tower to spawn Elise on the roof. Now go back up the stairs and out to the middle of the roof cross-walkway, and kill (35^^^) . #*Backtrack from the roof cross-walkway and continue around to the east tower and down the stairs to the bedroom and kill (34^^^) . #*Go back up the stairs and continue to the southeast tower. Once you are there, ''without stopping descend through Deirdre's bedroom and into the basement below. Make sure you stop halfway down the stairs into the basement or the whole room will be on you. As it is you will be attacked by three Patchworks (level 34ish ^). #: NOTE': (level 40 epic x2) will spawn when you enter the room. He is rooted in place, and you can avoid him by going downstairs immediately. If attacks you, you will stay in combat if you do not kill him. Leave combat by /yelling to break the encounter, or by traveling far enough away from him. Click the bedroom door to spawn him. #*Go the rest of the way into the basement and kill (34^^^) . There is a secret door at the end of the hall in the basement. When you use the sconce at the end of the hall it will open a door to your right. This will take you back to level 1 of the castle. #At this point, you can access the second floor from any of the towers. I suggest you go back up to the roof at this point, run to the north towers, and enter the 2nd floor from one of the north towers. #:Note: Although the middle and southern towers connect to the second floor, there are locked doors blocking you from reaching the room for the next step. To unlock these doors: #:*Complete the quest to unlock the library. #:*Complete the quest to unlock the balcony doors. #:*Or use the north towers as I suggested, to bypass the locked areas. #Your quest journal should now say '''''I need to find a way into the basement. Your journal must say this in order for this step to work: ##Enter The Caretaker's Room, the northeast room on the second floor . Kill the and the . Your quest journal will update. ##Your journal should now read I need to figure out what this key goes to. The northwest room (the ) is now unlocked. Right-click the LEFT door to open it. Enter the room and read the book on the table. (level 34^^^) will spawn directly outside the door to the room. He will run in and attack you if the door is still open, otherwise you may have to open the door to engage him. Your quest journal will update and you can now 'use' the urn. #You Must Right-Click the urn beside the bookcase and select 'use' to open the secret passage to the basement (if you left click the urn it wont open). Follow the passage down to the wine cellar. Take the basement passage southeast until you find Alexa (beware the undercon beetles here! They hit hard, do elemental spit damage, and assist each other). Talk to her. #Retrace your steps to the wine cellar. At the last corner before the wine cellar, a light fixture is selectable . Click it to open a secret door to Everling's Research Laboratory. #Click the scroll at ; this enables several secret panels throughout the basement. Click the candleabra to leave the room. #Find the secret door immediately east of Everling's Laboratory. Open this secret door and head southeast to find Alexa in a room. # will speak and then attack you. Slay her. Your quest journal will update for the last time (the quest will be completed) and you will now have access. However, will then spawn and aggro. (both are 35^^^) Reward After finishing this quest, on all future visits to Nektropos Castle, you will be able to: *enter the second floor from any tower *open the Captain's Study by right-clicking the panel of the door that highlights *open the passage to the basement *open all secret doors in the basement The Everlings and other monsters will still be present, however. Note: If you listen to Alexa's dialogue on the ramparts again, then you will receive this quest again. You can earn XP for completing it again, but it will not affect your zone access. See Also